


Texts from the road

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: A short texting conversation between Bill and Gabe, whilst Bill is on tour and Gabe is at home missing him.Warnings for text speak from Gabe.





	Texts from the road

Gabey Babey: bilvy, I miss u <3<3

 

Bilvy: I’ve been gone two days, Gabe, and we haven’t stopped speaking.

 

Gabey Babey: gabe jr misses u 2! XD

 

Bilvy: Why did I ever let you name the dog that?

 

Gabey Babey: can u @ least pretend like u miss me 2?

 

Bilvy: I do miss you because I love you and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

 

Gabey Babey: tmrw? u comin home early? :D

 

Bilvy: No, you’re coming to meet me. Check your email. I sent you a plane ticket. Courtney’s going to come by at 9 am to take you to the airport. She’ll look after Gabe Jr. too.

 

Gabey Babey: r u fuckin kiddin? I g2g pack

 

Bilvy: Check the hall closet.

 

Gabey Babey: u packed 4 me? u knew all along? i <3 u

 

Bilvy: I love you too. <3

 

Gabey Babey: and u sent a <3! did u pack an engagement ring as well? bcos i mite propose!

 

Bilvy: Yeah, sure. I bet you can buy one at the airport. Remember it’s two months’ salary.

 

Gabey Babey: lol. u srsly want a ring worth more than ur car?

 

Bilvy: No, I just want to see you.

 

Gabey Babey: u’ll see all of me ;D

 

Bilvy: You have to wear clothes until we get back to the hotel.

 

Gabey Babey: spoilsport :p


End file.
